Talking In Her Sleep
by LadyNovaa
Summary: Who ever said you need a prince and princess for a happily ever after? ElsaxAnna
1. Chapter 1

The room was pleasantly warm.

Anna sat on her bed, looking outside the window, watching the raindrops chase each other down the bay window. This is the third day it rained in a row, sure the rain would come and go, but for the most part it was ongoing, this _was _Fall after all. A rumble of thunder seemed to shake her room and Anna let a sigh of relief escape her. The air was thick and heavy, as were the clouds. Anna at the moment was eyeballing an exceptionally fat raindrop rolling down the glass. Normally, she would have been out there. Outside that is, running in the rain, splashing in the puddles, playing in the mud.

But no, not today.

Or yesterday.

As a matter of a fact she couldn't remember the last time she left her room other for the essentials. Anna got up from her bed, throwing her exceptionally soft blanket on her bed and began to pace her room. It was unusual. Being like this. Anna didn't like it. She was usually carefree, open, said what bothered her.

But she was too preoccupied. Her mind heavy with a certain person, and of specific thoughts. A part of her mind told her she was like the clouds. Heavy with emotions, just waiting to spill out.

_Elsa. _

Anna couldn't help the slight blush that reached her cheeks. But _why?_ Why would she blush at the thought of her sister? It wasn't normal…wasn't _right._

Ever since that whole debacle where Anna almost died because Elsa accidently froze her heart, they have grown…_closer_…in a sense. Well… If Anna really thought about it, she _did _die in a way. According to Elsa she did completely freeze over, but that was to save her sister from Hans. She most definitely isn't mad at Elsa though because of it. Because here she is, alive and well.

But those thoughts came back to her, stronger than ever. Seeming to overflow her mind, it made her head hurt. Elsa has been treating her differently. Sure when they were young they were close, probably closer than any other pair of siblings. But that was normal right? They really only had each other. But now…

Now…

Elsa treated her differently. With hesitation.

Doubt maybe.

She seemed to get exceptionally flustered around Anna. Always making an excuse to leave.

Anna wanted to know why.

_Why._

But regardless of what Elsa was feeling, or why she was treating Anna like she was. Anna couldn't help but feel it, that flutter in her stomach when Elsa was around. Or how she would just stare at her sister, examining and appreciating every curve and detail of her body. Sometimes she even thought about what it would feel like with Elsa's lips against hers. This wasn't something sisters should do or think, it was different. And a part of Anna _knew_ it was wrong.

Anna stood in front of her bedroom door, hand resting upon the door handle. Should she just bring it up? Tell her how she feels like she's acting? Tell her what she's been _thinking?_ Anna hung her head down, the urge to just go back and watch the raindrops returned. _What if Elsa got mad? _What if it was just all in Anna's head?

Wishful thinking perhaps?

Maybe she wanted Elsa to feel the same way she did.

Anna straightened her back and stood tall, flattening out her dress and then hastily opening her bedroom door, and made a bee line directly to her sisters room. Her heart seemed to pound quicker and quicker until she reached the door, her stomach swirling into an indescribable mess. Anna stopped in front of the door and raised her fist.

Then hesitated.

Anna bit her lip. _"Oh what the hell"._ She thought, and knocked softly three times, pulling her arms behind her back hiding them from view.

"Come in." Anna heard Elsa's muffled call from behind the door. Cautiously Anna opened the door, to find Else tinkering around with something in her room. Her attention was steady, like she already knew it was Anna behind that door.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said warmly, a small smile creeping across her lips. She leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over each other.

"What's up?" Elsa said mindlessly, still tinkering with the object that sat upon her shelf, eyes never leaving it, even to look at her sister.

Anna squirms in response against the door frame slightly before answering, "Elsa, I think we should talk. About stuff. It's nothing serious…just…some stuff that I want to talk with you about. Yeah." Anna stuttered as her sister raised a dainty brow in her direction. Elsa gently set down the object she was fiddling with and walked up towards her sister.

"Well Anna, what is it? You seem flustered." Elsa pointed out and Anna couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks. Elsa's cheeks heated slightly at her sisters discomfort. _Anna was cute._ Her eyes lowered to the ground and then shot back up to her sisters face. And then focused on her lips. _Damn…_They looked so so _so_ soft and maybe she should just-

Anna bent over quickly and rather dramatically, forcing herself to cough loudly. Elsa brought a hand up to her heart, slightly started by the loud outburst. After a minute or two of fake coughing, Anna stood back up and wiped her watering eyes.

"Whew, sorry about that. Don't know what that was about! Anyway, Elsa, something has been bothering me. Did I do something wrong? Did I make you upset or something, I feel like there has been tension between us." Anna finally said, studying her sisters' eyes closely, looking for some kind of emotion or well _anything _that might tell her_ something_.

"Oh Anna." She smiled. "Of course not. I've just been busy that's all. You know I love spending time with you right?" Elsa said, and reached out and grasped her sisters hand with hers, entwining their fingers together.

In a way, Anna wanted to pull her hand away from hers. It felt weird and Anna couldn't help but wonder if Elsa felt the same. Her fingers tinged at the contact of her sisters fingers against hers. They felt numb too. Numb and tingly. But instead, she tightened her grip around her sisters hand, smiling slightly."I understand that, you are Queen after all. Well I guess I should go, don't want to keep you." She finally said, but neither of them moved, their hands still together.

"Nonsense! Do you wanna go do something? Play a game maybe?" Elsa offered, smiling slightly. Anna then pulled her hand away gently, blushing slightly. Embarassed slightly at the fact that their hands were connected for so long.

"T-That's alright! I'll just go spend some time with Kristoff." Anna countered, backing up a little bit. Spending some time with him might actually do her some good. Maybe he could make sense of what was happening. Why her heart was pounding so furiously in her chest right now, and how she found it quite difficult to breathe. How looking in her eyes for more than a few seconds made her face heat up. _What is wrong with me?_

"I'll see you for dinner then?" Elsa said again, she wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. No, they held something different inside them now. Sadness. Disappointment, maybe. It was unlike Anna to not want to spend time with her. Did she say something wrong? Anna was so worried she was doing something wrong to her that she didn't even think that maybe _she_ was doing something wrong to Anna. Quickly, she analyzed over the conversation. Nothing seemed to stick out that seemed offensive or wrong. It wasn't _like_ Anna. But she wasn't going to question it. Anna was her own person. They weren't attached at the hip.

"For sure!"

Wait!" Elsa called after her sister, who was now turned around facing away from her and on her way out. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's wrist and went to kiss her on the cheek. When they were younger, they did it often, even more so on the lips. But she didn't know if Anna would approve of that. When they used to kiss on the lips, they were kids. Innocent.

Anna on the other hand, preparing herself to leave and go find Kristoff, got caught off guard and turned around and shifted her head right as Elsa leaned it, and accidently kissed her on the lips. They stay there, completely still for what seemed like eternity. Part of Anna was cheering her on, to continue to kiss her. Her heart was pounding dangerously fast. The other part though, the more persistent part was telling to stop. That it was _wrong_. So _ver_y wrong. Almost immediately Anna pulled away from her sister, taking a few steps back.

"I'm so _so_ sorry!" Anna panicked holding her hands in front of her to protect herself against Elsa's wrath. She was hoped her sister wasn't upset. Her heart was still pounding against her ribcage. Her face flushed and a part of her itched to kiss those lips again. She wanted to get _close_ to her. It felt good, really good, better than all those times she kissed Kristoff. Anna turned back to Elsa, who was just simply smiling at her.

Anna was scared at the fact how she wanted to kiss Elsa again, and not just a friendly sisterly kiss. Something with _meaning_ and _feeling_. Anna couldn't help but wonder if maybe Elsa thought that too, the smile on her face simply made her wonder.

**_Sup?_**

**_I just want to say real quickly, if you are going to write a bitchy review or say how wrong this pairing is, don't. I honestly don't care. I like it. Others do too. Just leave and don't look back. If you're so intent on flaming this story, send me a pm. I'll respond :)_**

**_For those who do like this story, please drop a fav/follow or review. It really means a lot to me to know people actually enjoy my stories. _**

**_I'll try to update in a week, maybe less. I have my 'Staggering on Rooftops' story I have to update as well._**

**_I will also probably revise/edit this chapter tomorrow too. I apologize for any rushed parts or spelling and grammar errors._**

_Written: 12/10/2013_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since that incident between Elsa and Anna.

The sisters didn't spend much time together after that. Elsa said it was because she was Queen, and she was busy, and while part that may have been true, Anna knew it wasn't completely. Elsa said that she had many things to deal with and rarely had time for a break. Though Elsa always had time for her younger sister before, so why now did she not?

Anna on the other hand spent as much time with Kristoff as she could. Thinking that maybe she needed to be around other people besides her sister. All that did though was make Anna miss her sister even more and made her even more confused, if that was possible. Anna in a way, wanted to tell Kristoff, wanted to explain the thoughts going through her head. Though despite her outgoing and carefree personality, she never seemed to be able to form the words properly when around him. Maybe it was because Anna knew who Kristoff was, she knew he liked her, and mentioning her feelings towards her sister wouldn't end well. So she kept it to herself; like she has been, hoping that she would be able to bring it up to Elsa one of these days.

xx

Self-control…

What Elsa truly needed was self-control. Some kind of distraction wouldn't hurt either, but she needed to control her emotions, make certain thoughts stop. What her mind was trying to tell her is exactly what she didn't want to hear. _Stop stop stop stop stop._

She needed them to _stop_.

_Permanently._

It was an accident.

A simple mistake, simply because her sister decided to move her head just so. Elsa didn't want to kiss her sister intentionally. Not in the slightest. At least that was what she was _trying_ to tell herself.

But what bothered her most was how Anna responded. She didn't pull away, instead Anna kept her lips against hers, and when they pulled apart, Anna seemed to be breathing heavier. A shy smile on her lips. Of course that damn blush Anna seemed to get every time she was around her was present. The whole image in her head made Elsa blush, and involuntary brush her fingers shyly against her lips. If what Elsa's mind was trying to tell her was correct, Anna must have enjoyed the kiss between them. Maybe she did too. Hell...she didn't know.

Elsa didn't understand it though, Anna and Kristoff were _together_. Many people knew it. So why would Anna want to kiss _her_ when she had him? Sure Elsa wasn't interested in getting into a relationship, but that didn't mean she didn't notice how attractive Kristoff actually is. Or how Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. At that thought, Elsa couldn't help the bubble of jealousy forming in the pit of her stomach. That was _her _baby sister. _Hers._

But Elsa's train of thought was cut to an abrupt stop with a gentle knock on the door. Actually _three_ knocks. She knew exactly who it was. Three knocks always meant there was a certain person on the other side of the door.

Before Elsa actually knew what she was doing, she quickly muttered a "Come in", made her way across her room, sat on her bed and attempted to make herself comfortable. Self-control, that's all she needed. It's what she desperately wanted.

She watched as her sister approached her, arms entangled within each other in an odd and almost unnatural way. That rosy blush on her cheeks. _Damn._ It wasn't _fair. _Elsa forced a warm smile towards her sister, trying to keep the heat from rising to her face. She was always good at hiding emotions, faking them when needed. So she just needed to be the strong older sister she always has been and act like everything is okay.

Because it_ is. _

And will continue to be.

"Elsa, we really need to talk, and please you need to listen to me this time." Anna said, in a somewhat pleading manner. Part of Elsa wanted to just walk past Anna and leave the room. Sure it would be rude, but it is a good way to avoid an awkward conversation. Instead of walking out however, she just remained silent.

Anna took that as her cue to continue, though slightly unnerved by her sister's silence, "D-Did you purposely try to kiss me?" She said, her blush growing deeper, and her eyes now studying the floorboards.

Silence.

Elsa felt totally out of her element. Did she seriously ask that? Of course she didn't try to kiss her on purpose! _Why_ would she? Elsa replayed that moment over and over again since it happened and each time it was _Anna _who moved her head. It was _Anna's_ fault. But despite what she kept telling herself, Elsa couldn't stop the blush that formed.

Anna laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of her neck, studying her sister, she still hasn't said anything. In fact she looked frozen, as ironic as that is.

"B-Because you know, and I-I'm sure that you _do _know, but things have been different between us lately." Anna continued, finaly taking notice of her sister blush, she came to the quick conclusion that Elsa must be uncomfortable. It wasn't an everyday conversation between them after all.

"No Anna, I did _not_ try to kiss you on purpose. _You _moved your head. I was simply trying to kiss you on the cheek, like we did when we were young." Elsa finally said rather coldly. She needed to keep her emotions in check. No mushy stuff. "Please don't over think it. It was a simple mistake."

"But-"Anna started, desperately wanting her sister to understand. Anna knew that it may have been a mistake. But she felt something, and a part of her thought, and maybe hoped Elsa felt it too. It was such a crazy thing to feel, untamed, wild, overpowering, but _hell_, she didn't _care_. She just didn't want to feel it _alone._

"Anna_, please_."

"No Elsa. You need to listen to me, and you better listen to me good." Anna said, walking, no stomping her way over to her sister, who was barely leaning up against her bed. "I know that you felt something that day, because I felt it too. So _stop_ pretending! It's getting us _nowhere._" Anna begged, so close to her sister their bodies were almost pressing together.

Elsa's eyes grew stony, her jaw clenched, and looked at her sister directly in her eyes. "I honestly didn't feel anything Anna, maybe embarrassment, but that is it." Elsa said firmly, no longer leaning against her bed, but standing up, causing their bodies to be closer than before. "Whatever emotions that you are feeling aren't right; you need to get them in check. You're confused."

"You're lying!" Anna shrieked. She honestly didn't mean to be so loud, but her sister made her frustrated so so _so_ much sometimes. Anna sat in silence for a minute, taking a deep breath in and exhaling loudly, "So if I kissed you right now, it would mean nothing to you?" Anna blurted, not entirely sure she actually just said that out loud. But she was desperate. She wanted, no _needed_ her sister to understand. Anna's rehearsed lines like that over and over since _that_ day, but she didn't actually think she'd say it to her. Regardless of that though, she couldn't help the small smile that sat on her lips, especially when she caught her sisters' stunned expression.

"A-Anna!"

But Elsa didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Anna caught her lips with hers. It was soft, and their lips barely moved against each other. Elsa's eyes were wide open, stunned. _This wasn't supposed to be happening!_ But before Elsa could think any more, her sister snaked her arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Elsa couldn't resist it any longer, and her eyes slowly closed, her hands instinctively curling themselves in Anna's auburn hair. _So soft. So so so soft._ She dug her fingernails into Anna's scalp slightly, earning her a soft also inaudible moan from Anna. But that simple noise immediately snapped her back into reality, and she abruptly pulled away from her sister.

She was _not_ supposed to be making her sister moan.

She wasn't supposed to be _kissing_ her sister like that.

Yet she was.

And Elsa feared it would happen again.

Elsa backed up from a rather smug looking Anna, her arms crossed in front of her, and her eyes obviously saying "I told you so."

"Sooooooo." Anna dragged out, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her arms now behind her, a smile still on her lips.

"What?" Elsa snapped at her sister. She didn't like Anna's attitude towards her. It was...weird. Why was Anna so happy about kissing her like that? She seemed almost _proud. _

"Yo-You felt something, right?" Anna chirped slightly out of breath, her grin bigger than before, her eyes seemed to sparkle back at her.

"Actually I didn't, absolutely nothing at all." Elsa said. A part of her wished she was lying. Because during that moment she thought she _did_ feel something. But this wasn't natural, so she wasn't going to let her sister think it was. Even if it hurt her.

The glow that was radiating from Anna moments ago was gone. Instead, sadness and confusion replaced it. Elsa kissed her back; she could feel the sparks between them. So why was she lying to her? Was she scared people would look down on them? Why? She needed to know _why_. But Anna wasn't thinking clearly, her mind was swirling with an array of thoughts. None of them forming coherent sentences.

"You really are a liar." Anna simply said and then walked out of Elsa's room, not even bothering to look back to see her sisters tear-ridden eyes.

**_So I was able to upload this two days before the "one week" deadline that I gave myself. I just wanted to say I am truly amazed. Over 1,000 visitors, 13 reviews, 55 followers, and 23 favorites on only the first chapter. I am so amazed and grateful for everyone that is here and supporting me. It means so so so so much._**

**_Just wanna say, I'm leaving to see some family and friends for the holiday's on the 21_****_st_****_ so I'll try to update before then._**

**_Now, I want to thank these great people: 1308, A Rice Cooker, Blazefire Saber13, Briase, DianaArty89, GriffithsKing101, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs, LIGHTNING THIEF, LadyL.L, LtRonaldSpeirsFoo, Lunar Sunsets, Nikkii13, Ninjatigerdemon, NintendoNerd4287, Tristan Blackheart, Wolfettegirl11, fcwolfg, grenadaman, icemoonbankai, mo1301, onerustybucket, robblu123 and xNyuuChanx for faving!_**

Coco-ly: I am really self-conscious about my spelling and grammar though! Thanks for the support however. (:

Calenture: I saw that! (: That you so much for the support (:

ShadowsOfSoul: I'm writing as fast as I can! Hope this chapter is good enough for you. Chakira: Exactly! And thank you :)

Guest 1: Most likely, haha.

Lackluster Brilliance : My whole family saw it, interestingly enough, haha.

Ley: Well I'm glad that you found it regardless! Thanks for the support

LIGHTNING THIEF: I hope this chapter is satisfactory. (:

Virgoincarnate: New chapter for youu! Hope you like it!

Guest 2: I'm glad that you do (:

Wolfettegirl11: Thanks!

fcwolfg: Thank you!

Holy Hell: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my style of writing! I'll definitely be continuing the story. :)

_Written: 12/15/2013_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stood there for a few moments, trying to force the emotion back down, trying to erase the tears rolling down her cheeks and most importantly trying to forget the look on her sister's face, how the way she walked away without even a slight glance back.

The true pain that Anna's face held.

It was heart wrenching, and the image filled her mind again, causing Elsa to let out a single awkward sob. She caused this, just because she couldn't be honest. Not only honest to Anna but to herself as well. She caused that pain that Anna was feeling and suffering from.

_She _caused it.

Not that it couldn't be fixed.

Because it could, or at least she hoped so. But it had to be soon and Elsa didn't know if she had the strength in her to do that. To tell Anna the truth, to tell herself the truth. They both knew it; Elsa has just been ignoring it all this time. She ran her hands over her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her tears and let a deep shaky breath out. Her nose was red and her eyes itchy. Surely she would get questioned if anyone saw her. A part of her didn't even mind.

Elsa paced her room, the whole situation was buzzing through her mind, over and over. She didn't know what to do. Elsa didn't even know _what_ she wanted to do.

So without even thinking about it, her legs started to move, making her leave her room and start running down the halls. Elsa was running after her sister. Elsa didn't know what to say or even where Anna was, but she ran through the halls, resisting calling after her.

In a way, Elsa felt ridiculous, storming through the halls looking for her little sister. Sure she could just forget it all happened, but last time she did that it ended badly. There was the option of asking where Anna went, but again people would see her frantic state and rumors would spread. Not that she really cared about petty rumors. Elsa sighed, turning another corner, quickly passing a couple people that were casually talking with one another.

After several turns and a few stops because she thought she saw a flash of orange hair Elsa was starting to give up. Maybe Anna left; maybe she ran outside and was hiding somewhere. Though it was weird seeing Anna run off like that, seeing as she was the one that always ran from Anna.

Right before Elsa was going to give up however she saw her sister. She wasn't running, but just casually walking down the hall. Anna must have thought her sister wouldn't be able to find her.

Silly girl.

"Anna?" Elsa asked cautiously, her voice echoing against the halls and when the red haired girl turned around and started to run away Elsa knew she found the person she was looking for.

Almost immediately Elsa took off after her sister, but she was losing ground. It was quite difficult running in heels, so she did the only thing she could think of. Her powers.

Ice.

She raised her hand and shot out a beam in front of Anna, creating a wall of ice several feet in front of her sister, blocking her way.

"Anna! Stop, _please_" Elsa cried after her sister. Anna continued to run even though she saw the wall in front of her. The closer she approached the slower she went until she was next to the wall, and her hands were pressed against the ice the Elsa had summoned. Anna refused to turn back however. "Look at me Anna." Elsa continued out of breath and her eyes darted to Anna's hands, noticing how they balled into fists at her request. But still, Anna faced the ice wall, her fists clenching even tighter than before. Elsa took a few steps towards her sister cautiously. She was just waiting for a sudden outburst or maybe an angry blow against her skin.

Anna finally turned around when she heard the clicking of her sisters' heels come closer. Anna felt like vulnerable, trapped. She pressed her back against the ice, ignoring the cold seeping through her dress and stood tall towards her sister.

"What do you want?" Anna snapped, standing taller than before but pressing her back against the ice even harder, her palms now pressed against the wall too. "To lie some more? Hmm? Or maybe you want to insult me, tell me know messed up I am!" Anna yelled, smacking the palms of her hands against the wall. Why wouldn't Elsa just let her_ go_? She _needed_ to go.

_Now._

Elsa didn't want to cry. In fact she didn't want to show any emotion at all. She needed to hide the emotions raging inside her; she would not allow her sister to see her weakness, vulnerability. Elsa jutted her jaw out, narrowing her eyes at her sister. She looked different. Wild, scary even, like a trapped animal. Elsa took a step back at that thought and saw Anna relax a little. "I came here to apologize."

Anna laughed, "Yeah, _right._"

"I did, now be quiet!" Elsa ordered and Anna narrowed her eyes, taking a few steps closer.

"Or what?" Anna challenged. Only a couple steps away, that's how close they were to each other. Elsa could feel the heat radiating off of Anna, and silently she wondered what Anna felt. _Fear? Sadness? Pain?_ She didn't like it, how her mind wandered like this. They were so _so_ close to each other, but neither took a step closer. No, instead they stared each other down, threatening for each other to do something, anything, to make a move.

"It's- Just never mind, forget it." Elsa says after a too silent moment. She lowers her gaze from her sister again, studying the floor tiles beneath her feet instead.

"Typical Elsa. " Anna murmurs, her eyes locked on her sisters' hairline. This whole conversation was pointless, stupid, and waste of time. It caused more problems than before. "I'm leaving." Anna says simply, finally gaining the courage to walk by her sister only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. At that sudden contact Anna turns around quickly, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. It's ridiculous, having her sister cause such a reaction at a time like this.

"No." Elsa says firmly, now glaring at her sister. She wanted to say something and she was going to say it! Anna just has to be _patient. _She knew it would be _worth_ it. Elsa just had to gather up the courage she knew she held somewhere.

"No?" Anna questioned, attempting to yank her wrist from her sister. It only caused the grip to tighten, causing Anna to hiss lowly in her throat. "I am my own person; therefor I can go and do _what_ I want _when_ I want. Now…let…me…_go_!" Anna shrieked, roughly trying to get out of her sisters grip, digging her nails from her free hand into her sisters' arm.

Elsa let go of her sister, involuntarily grabbing onto her arm and watched as Anna paused before her for a few moments before turning and running down the hall. But Elsa wasn't done; she didn't get to say what she wanted. So with a dainty move of her wrist she froze up the other side of the hall and watched as Anna slammed her fists against the ice.

"Stop!" Anna screamed back at her and whirled back around towards Elsa. "You-You're like _toying_ with me! It's not fair, so just _stop_!" Anna yelled, stomping her way over to her sister, her face scrunched up angrily. She had no way out, she was trapped, forced to _listen_ and be _near_ Elsa.

"No Anna, _you_ stop. _Stop_ running away." Elsa said tone demeaning, though she stood her ground, arms crossed over one another.

"You said you wanted to apologize? Well don't worry, I forgive you." Anna said breathless, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation she was currently in."But…" She started, messily whipping away the stray hairs from her forehead, "I'm leaving, at least for a couple days." Anna said simply, mimicking her sister by crossing her arms. Elsa's face falls as soon as the sentence is finished, her eyes wide with worry, her mind trying to process what was just said.

"Leaving? Anna you have nowhere to go!" Elsa said desperately, taking a few steps closer, struggling to force herself to not grab onto Anna.

"I'm going to Kristoff. Of course I didn't ask him yet, but I know he'd be _happy_ to have me." Anna said matter-of-factly and a part of her hated how she liked seeing her sister disappointed.

"Of course you're going there." Elsa replies bitterly again refusing to look into her sisters eyes.

"Excuse me? Is that a problem?" Anna asks, but she already knows the answer. She knew Elsa didn't really ever like Kristoff. Or maybe she just didn't like the thought of Kristoff with _her_. Yeah, that _had_ to be it. She might even be jealous. That thought alone made her want to laugh.

Elsa, jealous.

Ha.

"It is. Anna this is your home, you don't need to go and run off." She explains, desperately wanting to make Anna stay. She still hasn't said what she wanted to. This whole conversation spiraled into a mess, and big uncontrollable mess.

Anna scoffs at her sisters' failed attempt at being comforting, "I'm not running off Elsa."

"Fine, if this is what you really want, to leave, then I won't stop you anymore." Elsa says with a superficial smile, the fight suddenly draining out of her. She doesn't even have anything to say anymore and the thing she wanted to express is long forgotten.

_"Just never mind, forget it." _It rings and repeats in Elsa's head like a mantra. That was her chance to say it. To tell her what she was _thinking_ and _feeling. _But she just gave it up, just like that. Why? Elsa didn't know. Maybe she wasn't as strong as originally thought.

"Okay." Anna says, turning her back towards her sister, knowing she won't feel a hand upon her again. The ice around them slowly disappears as they stand together in silence, Elsa's head dipped down, arms crossed. "I promise I'll be home in a couple days. I just need to- just…yeah." Anna finished, glancing back at Elsa. She just need time to think, discuss it with other people maybe. Not like she _had_ many people to confide in. But that was beside the point.

"You better." Elsa said softly, though the threat was still there, if only slightly.

"Don't worry." Anna forced out and Elsa just sighed, rubbing at her temples gently. There were _so_ many other things she wanted to say to her_. I'm not a child. Worry about yourself. Just tell the truth. Stop babying me._ But she kept them to herself; she didn't want _another_ fight with her sister.

Without waiting for a reply from Elsa, Anna started making her way down the hall, trying her best to act casual.

She wasn't mad at Elsa. In fact she knew how she felt. But Anna knew she needed to break through those walls that Elsa so desperately keeps up all the time. She doesn't understand why Elsa has to be so secretive all the time, _so guarded_, but it doesn't matter why, because Anna knows she is going to break those walls down. Whether Elsa likes it or not.

But for now all Anna wants is a break.

She _needs_ a break.

Just for a little while.

**_Whew._**

**_I gotta say, this chapter was difficult for me to write. There was a few ways I could have had this go and I was struggling with which way I wanted. Hopefully it's still enjoyable._**

**_On another note, I just got home on the 29_****_th_****_ so I haven't had a chance to update. I hope everyone had a fabulous Christmas._**

**_Next couple chapters will probably be mostly Anna and Kristoff. I think they're cute and I kind of wanted to explore that area, but the main story is ElsaxAnna, so don't worry. If you don't like that, then I guess I'm sorry? I'm a bit worried about it but yeah, hopefully not too many people will be upset about it._**

**_Anyways, Happy New Year's everyone and see you all in 2014 :D_**

**_P.S. I'll probably start replying to reviews through PM since it will be easier for me and for everyone else too. Thank you all for the continued support._**

_Written: 12/31/2013_


End file.
